Chapter 7: Goddess of Darkness! Vs. Amphatia!
Torre: Satan got gender-bendered! Assilya: Hide, Torre, this will be hard battle... Amphatia: Hell yes it will, for you. Amphatia runs towards Assilya with tremendous speed. Amphatia: DEMON SLASH!! Her devil claws grow and get a dark aura, she then slashes towards Assilya. However, he blocks the attack with his katana. Amphatia: You react pretty fast. But not fast enough! Amphatia jumps back and flies into the air with her demon wings. She then makes a salto in the air, right when her legs come down she creates a blade from her legs, flyiing towards Assilya: Amphatia: DARK BLADE!! Assilya, however, barely avoids the attack. Amphatia flies towards Assilya and kicks him in the stomach. Assilya: Argh... Amphatia continues this for a few times. Assilya's thoughts: l need to find something for this, she's too frikkin fast... Assilya: SHIELD! Suddenly a shield appears before Assilya which blocks Amphatia's kicks. She then flies up above him and faces downwards. Amph.: Devil's ROAR!!! Out of her mouth a tornado of darkness falls downwards inflicting alot of damage at Assilya. He runs away to get a moment to think. Assilya's thoughts: She's too fast... Torre, Gaselda and Doranu view the battle while hiding behind a tree. Gesalda: Hottie is too slow for her... Torre: l'm sure he'll think of something.. Amph.: Come on!! You were gonna show me you were a God, right? Then SHOW ME!!! Assilya's thoughts: if l had 2 swords l could...wait a second... Assilya grabs his katana with 2 hands and with one hand, he magically clones the sword. Ass. thoughts: It worked! Amph dashes into Ass and tries to scratch him with her claws. Assilya blocks most scratches with his swords but he still gets some cuts. While both the swords are blocking Amp's claws, Amp. turns around and swaps Ass with her tail. Amp: You got faster with double swords...But that's not gonna help you! She streches her hand towards Assilya and from her hand multiple dark beams head towards Assilya. Amp: DARK MISSILES! Assilya avoids them but the beams seem to follow him. He manages to cut 2 of the beams but gets strucked by the other ones. Amph dashes towards Assilya to give him another Demon Slash: Amph: Like l will lose to someone like you! I'II END YOU HERE!!! Assilya drops his swords and turns around, facing his back towards the devil about to attack him. Right about when Amph is gonna do the final movement, Assilya turns back and puches into Amph's stomach with a hardened hand. Ass: IRON IMPACT Amph: AAARRGGHHH!!!! She collapses on the ground. Ass: Mwahahahah! l won! A voice with a much deeper, creepier echo immediately behind it: ???: OOHH??!! DID YOU??!!! Behind Assilya stands a creature looking like a real devil. He has a dark aura and is at least 2 times bigger than the boy. Amphatia stands up with a very shocked face. Amphatia: L-L.....LUCIFER???!!! Assilya: Lucy-what? The end :P Next chapter: The Satan himself: Lucifer!